War Never Changes
by Fallen Gods Rise
Summary: An Alternate ending to the Series 5 Episode 'Tough Love' In which Buffy makes a deal with Glory to safeguard 3 people close to her while also restoring Tara's broken mind. In the end though the 3 of them will travel much further than they would have guessed.
1. Divergence

Summary : An Alternate ending to the Series 5 Episode 'Tough Love' In which Buffy makes a deal with Glory to safeguard 3 people close to her while also restoring Tara's broken mind. In the end though the 3 of them will travel much further than they would have guessed.

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or any of it's characters, just these words.

Warning: This work is unbetaed proceed at own risk.

**War Never Changes**

By Fallen Gods

**Chapter 1 : Divergence**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Giles was perhaps a touch upset.

"Giles just..." Buffy tried to explain

"Buffy, How could you just..." Willow spoke sadly

"Will, please let me..."

"Explain?" Xander interjected "No please do go on _explain._ What were you thinking Buff?"

"Will everyone just _listen_ for five minutes" Buffy was loosing her own cool. "I did what I had to, I spoke to Glory and I made a deal"

Everyone started shouting overtop of one another again, A loud crash as a saucepan is brought down on the Summers kitchen table silences the group.

"Everyone just shut your bleedin' pie-holes" that and the glare Spike is wearing ensures only a fool would speak up. "Passions is on in forty minutes and I've gotta find out if Timmy'll ever walk again."

"And just why is fangless here?" turning to face him "You're not wanted Spike, You're never wanted."

With a smirk to show everyone just how intimidating the whelp isn't Spike leans in "I was invited."

"What?" Xander spins back to Buffy looking betrayed.

Buffy just raises a hand, looks at everyone to make sure she has their attention and begins again. "Glory is faster, stronger and tougher than anything I've ever fought."

"But you're smarter, right?" Willow adds looking hopefully at Buffy

Giles looks between them pensively, hope and fear both warring for control of his expression.

Xander looks like he's trying to grasp a thought too alien to make sense.

Spike just looks bored as he sips from his flask.

"I think so Will, at least I hope so because I've got a plan and if it works Dawn will be safe and Tara will be Tara-like again."

"What, Really, How, Didyoufindaspell becauseIhaven'tfoundaspell andI'dthinkthatifanyonewouldfindit,it'dbeme. No offense"

"Breathe Will and none taken, Like I said I talked with Glory and we made a deal."

"See this is where I'm having trouble 'coz when we 'deal' with the bad guys, usually there's less jaw-jaw and more 'Pow Kapow Poof'." Xander offered sarcastically

Giles managed to look angry and disappointed simultaneously "I'm much more concerned with the fact that you took such an enormous risk alone Buffy. This really is the sort of irresponsible attitude that frankly I thought you'd outgrown."

"Huh" Buffy was confused but Giles continued with his rant.

"To just walk up to Glorificus and chat like you're at the WI is simply beyond the pale Buffy, I expected better of you than this. And to go alone after you saw how that worked out for Willow is really adding insult to injury. I should have been there, I'm your Watcher!" Giles finally ran out of steam and went silent.

Everyone else Spike included were staring openly at this outburst from the normally composed man.

Buffy tentatively interrupted the silence "Umm Giles, I spoke to Glory, on the phone" pointing at the device as if to offer proof.

Giles followed her gesture and stared at the device as if it was something newly arrived from Neptune, "Oh" his eyes widening, "Umm I see" blinking he takes off his glasses and starts to clean them vigorously, "that is, Buffy I do apologize. I misunderstood your meaning. I should not have doubted you so grievously."

Unable to fight the grin and enjoying the moment of levity Buffy answered "s'ok,, I mean I may need extensive therapy and years to recover from the emotional trauma, but we really mustn't expect you to be familiar with all our new-fangled gizmos"

He didn't need his glasses to see the grins on their faces. Well nothing for it he'd just have to bear it and hope they wouldn't mock him too hard.

"Yeah G-Man, I know our American ways are strange to you, but soon you'll be just like us"

"Oh dear lord."

"S' what's the deal then Slayer?" bringing everyone back to the reason they were there.

The gratitude Giles felt towards Spike in that moment would haunt his future nightmares he was sure, but for now he was just glad for the help retaining some measure of dignity. At least Spike had saved him from the worst of it. He froze. Surely it didn't count if he only thought it, did it?

"In your own time Summers" Spike drawled "but preferably before gramps here goes doolally again, gotta be careful with seniors y'know" he smirked

"Seniors! look who's..."

"Giles, focus" Buffy tried to restore order, her smile wasn't helping. nor for that matter were Willow's shoulders which were shaking in a very suspicious manner.

Giles forced his outrage under his control he muttered under his breath 'Bloody cheeky gits! and fucking Murphy' noticing movement he looked up to see Spike now grinning and with one eyebrow raised. 'poxy vampire hearing'

Buffy unaware of this exchange went back to sharing her news. "Glory will restore Tara's sanity.." various exclamations of shock greeted this "...AND will allow Dawn and Tara to leave Sunnydale" more shocked voices.

"Yeah so what's the catch?" Spike queried

"We have to sacrifice one of our fighters"

"What do you mean?" "Who?" "Buffy are you sure this is wise?"

"It's decided" Buffy said with finality "Fighting her might be hopeless but if we protect Dawn and save Tara then we've won anyway. Our '_sacrifice_'" The word was squicky for her "will go with them"

"I'm not leaving you Buffster" Xander was equally firm "or Anya" he added quickly shooting his head round to see if she was there to hear his slip.

"I'm not going either, with Tara gone you'll need my magic" looking at Buffy through unshed tears "and I owe you for this, for helping Tara when I couldn't even avenge her. I wont leave you"

"Naturally, I will always stand by you" Giles turned to look at Spike "besides I believe you have chosen your sacrifice" Giles looked uncomfortable at the thought but then he reasoned, would he prefer the vampire remain here?

Everyone looked at Spike "What?" Realisation dawned "Oh Bollocks"

"Him!" "Buffy are you sure?"

"Yeah, He likes Dawn and Tara. He'll protect them." Buffy reassured her friends. Turning to spike she spoke gently "Wont you?"

Spike met her gaze for a moment "'til the end of the world" it was spoken with such sincerity that nobody could muster the disrespect to question it.

"When's this all supposed to happen?" asked Xander

"Tomorrow, midnight." at the groups looks Buffy added "She chose the time, I picked the place, outside the High School."

No one knew what to say until Spike straightened up from his lean against the wall and said "Right, well best be off then. looks like I've got a trip to pack for. See you lot there."

Slowly the group broke up and left the kitchen unsure what they should be doing.

The Time of the meeting came quickly, Spike arrived with and RV with a blacked out windscreen and supplies for over a month. The Scoobies minus Giles who'd arrived in his own car piled out of the vehicle and noticed Glory dressed like she was heading for the red carpet with half a dozen minions about her.

"Dawn stay inside!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at her sisters instruction but did go back in the RV.

"Well are you brainless worms ready or are you going to keep me waiting. FYI I start ripping out spines when I get bored."

With a look to her friends Buffy answered "We're ready."

She started walking over with her arm around Tara's waist. Tara was muttering mournfully about spirals, yellow woods and stars "but there's terrible confusion, because they've all been given the same name."

Buffy just looked at her sadly "It's OK, I promise everything's going to be alright."

They met Glory halfway and with surprisingly little banter Glory reached her hands into Tara's head and restored what she had taken. Glory was staggered but quickly recovered. Tara however collapsed into Buffy "Tara! Tara are you OK, come on."

"Bu-Buffy, I ugh my head." Tara groaned as Buffy carried her back to the group "I got so lost."

"It's OK sweetie we found you, we'll always find you" a delighted Willow cooed to her. Everyone else gathered round to welcome her back

"well then you've got the witch bitch back and I saw the brat cowering back there so who is leaving with them, Hmm."

"I am" Spike spoke up tossing his cigarette away.

"Aww is the delicate little vampire running away, after all the fun we had last time" Glory took a step forward with a smile that chilled even Spike's room temperature blood.

Refusing to show his fear Spike was about to make some unflattering comment on her backside or maybe her tits this time when she cut him off.

"Of course there is one thing before you go, you see it occurred to me that you might see this as an opportunity to smuggle my Key out of town. JINX!"

"Yes O most holy and beauteous one, I am ready" The minion somehow managed to dash forwards submissively while swaying a censer emitting blue smoke.

Buffy stepped towards Glory "What's that, what is he doing?" The Scoobies moved to support her in case it came to a fight.

Glory smiled patronizingly "It's simple Jinxy here will walk in a circle around your little trailer trash home. Then if my Key is inside the smoke will turn green and I'll choke you to death on your own spleens, 'K?"

"Fine just get on with it and he better not try anything or he's the one that ends up dead," Buffy's bravado was automatic as her mind focused on protecting Dawn "'K" The last said with enough disdain that for a moment Buffy feared she'd pushed too far and Glory would attack. Fortunately she held back too focused on her Key.

"Dawn get out here and help Tara" Buffy shouted with sisterly irritation masking her fear. but it worked Dawn emerged grumbling about being told to stay in, come out stupid Buffy thinks she's the boss of me. She came over and helped to support Tara while Glory largely ignored them. She already knew that the vampire and the lying witch weren't her Key and the brat had been around for years so it couldn't be her. instead she split her focus between Jinx's progress and her cuticles.

Jinx finished his task and with a pout Glory realized the smoke was unchanged she wouldn't get her Key today. "Fine let's just get rid of three of you losers so I can go home and get a mani-pedi."

"Fine Spike, Dawn help Tara into the RV" Buffy had said her goodbyes to to three of them before and only Willow was saying goodbye again now Tara was coherent. Tara didn't know what was going on but was scared enough of Glory that she was willing to go along with anything that got her away. As Dawn helped her up into the rather nice (if she was any judge) interior, she wondered why Willows goodbyes felt so powerful surely whatever the plan they'd see each other soon, wouldn't they?

"Priest!" Glory yelled at her assembled minions " is it ready?"

"Yes most holy Glorificus." he said with greater solemnity than any of the others where capable of in her presence.

The Scoobies noticed an array of almost a dozen red candles where the minions had been standing. They were in the process of being lit by those same minions. Buffy turned towards Glory fearful that she'd been discovered. "What's going on, what are they doing?"

"They are lighting candles because I'm reasonably certain even they can't mess that up. I on the other hand will be opening the door your little friends will abandon you through."

"A portal? that wasn't part of our deal!"

"Of course it was. Do you really think I'd do all this for them to drive upstate and come back when you call?" She sneered at the little slayer that thought herself equal to a goddess, and not just any goddess but one as magnificent and perfect as me, well we'll see how long that lasts "No they are going away to somewhere they can't help you just like we agreed. If that's a problem I'd be happy to snap your little friends necks until you see things my way."

Buffy was worried the plan was coming apart, she had to think quickly "You think I'll just let you send my friends, my sister to some demon dimension! How can you even do this without the key, I thought that was the whole point of coming to Sunnydale finding it and opening a portal home?"

Glory did not like to be reminded that she still did not have her Key but the shock and worry on the slayer-bitches face was remarkable soothing, or maybe it was the two doctors she'd absorbed before coming here? It didn't matter really she was just enjoying putting this peon into her place. "I'm a goddess, do you have any idea what that means? how small you are next to me? How weak and pathetic your whole species is?

In the background Xander tried to make a comment that 'if humanity was so bad how come it had UPN ' but he was ignored and shushed by Willow.

Buffy was still trying to figure out her next move while Glory continued with her verbal diarrhoea. "I can open portals to most realms. But my realm is locked by the same traitors that sent me here. To get past the lock I need my Key. Is your tiny mind able to grasp this?" Glory looked from Buffy to the air above the candles, muttered a few words then clapped her hands twice as if operating a clapping light switch. A orange vortex burst forth seeming to spiral for at least twenty metres but from the side it was all but invisible.

Someone gasped but Glory carried on, ignoring those beneath her "As for the demon dimension, well it did occur to me but I figured you'd probably bitch and whine. So what do I care where they go as long as they're gone. Have the red witch check it, she'll sense no demonic energy of any kind."

"What!" this time it was Willow who interrupted. "That's not possible, even if there's no Hellmouth the vampires and demons living there will all contribute energy to the.."

"Try to wrap your tiny brain around this" the hell goddess started slowly with exaggerated disdain "Since there are no demons there, there is no demonic energy."

"A world without demons?" Buffy was staring into the portal as if she was trying to see what that world would be like. "How'd they get rid of them?"

"They didn't. There have never been demons there." She stopped thoughtfully "Well I suppose a couple might have arrived through portals like this but no more than that."

Seeing the look on Buffy's face Giles felt the need to inject a note of caution "Yes well I feel I must point out that the absence of demons does not guarantee safety, this world may still be ruled by dinosaurs for instance"

"No moron, I made sure this portal would take them to a world infested with humans, just like this one, it even has technology. Beyond that even I don't know anything about it. Now stop stalling because if I start to think you're going back on our deal I'll step on you like the insects you are."

Buffy was stunned, Technologically advanced humans with no demons. She tried to imagine what this world could have been without demons. Through that portal would be paradise, everything she'd ever wanted since she was fifteen and first called.

Willow had been doing something magicy in front of the portal, she turned nodded to Buffy "It's true no demonic energy, next to no magic. There's no way for me to check the rest though."

Buffy knew what her plan was she'd give her sister what she could never have a normal life. She knew she was taking a risk with Spike but felt sure she could trust him at least as long as Tara and Dawn were around. Besides with the chip he couldn't turn anyone anyway. Satisfied she wouldn't be introducing Demony badness to an Eden turned to Glory "OK we're ready I'll tell them to go."

Buffy ignored Glory waving her hand impatiently and walked towards the vehicle. She knew she was doing the right thing. She was saving the world, saving Dawn, saving Tara and even spike too. She had slowed down without noticing it was harder than she thought it would be. She'd known from the beginning this could be a forever kind of goodbye but now with the portal it was so much more so.

Spike was waiting for her leaning in the doorway "So this is the big goodbye then 'So-sodding-long, Fare-bleedin'-well'"

"You heard then?" she was looking at anything but him.

"Vampire hearin' don't miss much luv." standing straighter he reached out and lifted her gaze to his "They'll be safe, I'll make you proud."

"I know Spike, I trust you. Willow will open it again when it's safe to come home." she reached up and put her hand on his. "Spike I..."

Don't luv, don't say something you don't mean eh, I think I've earned that." giving a weak smile.

Buffy's smile was bigger and warmer "You're right you have. In that case keep them safe, take care of yourself and try not to screw up the world."

"I'll see what I can manage." Both smiles were genuinely large now "Best be off, her skankyness is looking a mite peeved." Spike moved back to the drivers seat and pulled on some frankly ridiculous gogles. At Buffy's raised eyebrows he just grinned and asked "Like what you see then? I knew it."

"Oh Yeah absolutely, the fashion victim look is very in right now."

"Well better this than the flaming eyeballs look."

"True." turning serious she looked up at him willing him to hear her sincerity "Spike, Thank you."

He nodded he didn't ask for clarification it wasn't necessary. He went to close the door but a different Summers voice interrupted him.

"Buffy?"

"Dawn, everything's alright. Just make sure you listen to Spike and Tara" flicking her eyes over to Spike "Well mostly Tara."

Spike just cocked his head and arched a single brow but Dawn ignored him and continued to focus on Buffy

"What's going on? Why is there a portal? Has something happened?"

"Just a small change but don't worry it's all still of the good, Spike'll explain the rest when you get where you're going." She reached out and grasped Dawns hand "Be good 'K, and stay out of trouble."

"Excuse me! I'm the good sister. You're the one that causes trouble" Her tone is that of unjustly accused teenagers everywhere.

"Alright then bit it's time to sit down an' get ready to go."

"Fine." Dawn huffs and rolls her eyes well aware that she's being manipulated but unwilling to argue about it now. She heads back towards where Tara is sitting on a sofa.

Buffy backs away and Spike shuts the door and starts the engine. The other Scoobies move up beside Buffy as the RV drives forward into the portal. Buffy stands resolute trying to be happy in the knowledge that she has just saved the world and that Dawnie is safe, tears silently roll down her cheeks. A strong arm wraps around her banishing the cold she hadn't even realized she'd been feeling. She sniffles and rests her head on Giles arm the tears flowing more freely. Giles moves to embrace her with both arms and Willow and Xander oin the hug all offering what comfort they can.

"Oh how touching, I think I might puke." Glory interrupted

"What do you want now? in case you hadn't noticed we're done." Buffy once again had to be strong.

"Oh I just thought I say goodnight and offer you a chance to give me my Key again."

"No" Buffy was too tired, she just wanted to go home.

"Yeah that's so not happening." Xander added.

"No way." Willow showed her support.

"Fine but I'll get it in the end you know, even if I have to tear off your skin to look underneath," Glory paused seeming to consider that image "or just y'know for fun. Later" Glory left at ridiculous speed for someone in heels that high, going back to wherever she was staying since Willow had trashed her penthouse.

The Scoobies headed to Giles car, on the drive home Buffy couldn't help but think that while the Key was now beyond Glory she would eventually kill them all looking for it. And nothing Buffy could think of would even slow her down, even Willow had been at best a momentary nuisance, It was hopeless. She wondered if another slayer would even be called. At least Dawn, Tara and Spike were safe she imagined they'd have good lives. Buffy wished she could visit their paradise but there was no place for a slayer in paradise. She was born here, fought here and it was looking like she'd die here. She reflected that for all the good she'd done, all the battles won...

... The War never changes.

Authors note : Well thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this please let me know what you liked or how it could be improved or just list the references you spotted so everyone will know how awesome you are. Any advice on making Dawns one line actually sound like it came from her would also be nice.

From the last line I imagine most of you know what the crossover is the supposed paradise will either be F3 or NV (Poor, dumb, Har... er Scoobies) let me know which you'd prefer as I'll replay a bit before I write too much.

Finally this is open enough that it could lead to any number of crossovers, if you'd like to do this please go ahead just give credit in your story and please link back. I'd also like a link to your story so I can see your take on this set-up


	2. Beware the Jabberwock

Summary : An Alternate ending to the Series 5 Episode 'Tough Love' In which Buffy makes a deal with Glory to safeguard 3 people close to her while also restoring Tara's broken mind. In the end though the 3 of them will travel much further than they would have guessed.

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or any of it's characters, just these words.

Warning: This work is unbetaed proceed at own risk.

**War Never Changes**

By Fallen Gods

**Chapter 2 : Beware the Jabberwock**

There was no inside to the portal just an instant transition with no warning. The RV lurches and jumps as the suspension futilely struggled to cope with the suddenly broken road. Spike hit the brakes hard to try and regain control, which was unfortunately the last straw for Dawn and Tara's hopes of staying in their seats. Checking the back end is clear of the portal in the mirrors Spike sees it close behind them, wherever they are they are here to stay. The view from the front windscreen didn't exactly fill him with hope.

"What the hell Spike, when did you start driving like Buffy?"

"Oi nothing wrong with my driving bit, it's the bleedin' road that's wrong." There was no heat in his words, he looked over his shoulder at the tangle of limbs on the floor. "You two alright?"

"We're fine Spike, thank you." Tara was helping Dawn up first, looking to the front she asked the question he'd been dreading all day. "What's going on Spike? Where are we?"

Looking at them both staring at him with complete trust that they were safe, that he had the answers and would explain it all made something inside Spike twist. He really didn't want to be the one to do this but Summers had asked him and that was enough. He motioned for them to join him on the sofas they'd just fallen from, "The Portal was unexpected, yeah but the plan was basically get Dawn out of town an' save the world. Slayer even managed to get Glory to fix your noggin into the bargain."

"I'm glad believe me, but why would Glory go along with that?"

"She made Summer's give up one of her fighters, think she expected it to be Red coming with you. Plus she probably thought we'd try to sneak the Key out and she'd nab it."

Dawn snorted "Like we'd try something like that." she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah innocent as nuns we are." Spike responded smirking.

Tara wasn't smiling "But what about the others, will they be all right? What happens when Glory figures it out?" Her hand throbbed and she shivered from the remembered fear.

"Hey now luv none of that. Red already hurt her once after... ya know." he finished awkwardly gesturing to her hand still in a cast. "They'll be fine now they don't have to worry about the world or fixing you an' rescuing me." Spike stood and offered his hand to help Tara up, "Us on the other hand I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean Spike?" Dawn frowned briefly, "We've got loads of food I mean like _tons_! and you got us this totally awesome RV which by the way has way better furniture than we have at home! and we got Tara back! and the three of us are going on freaking road trip! this is _so _cool!" Dawn finally stopped to a bemused Tara and a slightly horrified Spike who couldn't begin to fathom where she was getting this much energy from, teenagers weren't like this when he was young.

Still bewildered from the explosion of teenage energy Spike responded to the one part he felt he could respond to "Your mum only got the cheap furniture 'coz big sis' kept wrecking it. She'd have loved better stuff but it was too expensive to keep replacing."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense" Dawn was returning to normal human energy levels, "Wait how do _you_ know so much about our furniture?"

Spike shrugged with practiced nonchalance "Showed her a couple of cheap second hand stores, carried some bits from Ikea for her, that's all."

Dawn stared at him "Mum hates Ikea, she says the instructions are just a cruel trick to drive the unwary insane." She tried raising one eyebrow at him but it didn't work so went back to staring.

Spike mumbled something inaudible but the staring continued he sighed then rolled his eyes just so everyone would know how put upon he was. "Might have put some of it together too."

"Some?" Dawns hands were on her hips now

"All right, all." Spike all but shouted exasperated "But your mum made the best hot chocolate around that's all. Now if your done with the bleedin' Dawnish Inquisition?"

"nobody expects the..." She stopped and pouted realizing the joke wouldn't quite work.

Spike responded with pure smug "Hah." his eyes teasing gently.

Tara had been silent throughout their exchange and had tuned out there verbal play fighting in favour of her own thoughts. She'd known that Spike wasn't the bad guy he seemed to want people to think he was, she knew about hiding behind masks after all. This though was beyond anything she'd imagined. Not that she'd ever imagined Spike all that much but still. Trying to picture him as the guy who'd carry a lady's heavy shopping for her, then put up her furniture in exchange for just a friendly chat and a mug of Coco, simply came back with 'Does Not Compute'. She realized that she had still misjudged him along with the Scoobies. She remembered how upset he'd been after Mrs Summers death, remembered Xander ranting about Spike taking advantage by bringing flowers only for Anya to quietly mention that they'd been anonymous after Xander stormed off.

Returning to the present and seeing the two big kids in front of her _'Good grief are they still going back and forth, and how on earth did they get on to pirates vs ninjas_' Tara realized that she would have to try taking charge, for some reason that didn't seem as terrifying to her as it once would. "S-Spike y-you said we're in trouble?"

Spike and Dawn both with big smiles on there faces stopped and turned to Tara before Spike answered a little chagrined "Umm yeah sorry Glinda got a bit distracted, you two should probably have a peak outside."

"Oh my goddess, what happened?"

"Whoa Spike, where did that portal send us?"

"Not sure Nibblet, Glory said there'd be no demons here and Red backed her up, also modern humans and less hocus pocus. Other than that no clue" Spike looked out the window himself "Alright it's night right now 'bout the same time as in Sunnyhell by the looks of it, so I'm going to have a quick look round an' be back before you know it. Mean time I want you two to stay inside and keep the door closed."

"Wait! Spike you can't go alone who knows what's out there."

"Vampire luv, wont be seen by myself."

Spike shared a look with Tara who turned and put her arms around Dawn then said "Dawns right Spike at least take a weapon."

Spike reached beside the drivers seat and came out with a baseball bat, noticing the girls questioning looks he smirks "Didn't fancy explaining a sword to the law if I run into them."

Spike stepped down onto the cracked and broken road he hadn't mentioned to the girls that Red hadn't been able to confirm Glory's claim that there were humans here. Obviously there had been at one time but this road looked like it had been neglected for agood long while. There had been a bridge over the road once but it had collapsed right behind the camper, they could only drive out forwards so that was where Spike was going. Spike focused his supernatural senses and stalking ability and started to move silently along the wall to his right, there was a few meters of cover as the former road rose to ground level after that Spike would be exposed.

As he approached the top of the hill all he could see were rocks and some scattered desert plants, the only noises he could hear were from insects, no traffic or other signs of human inhabitation. There was a beat up billboard over to his left to damaged to see anything except a cartoon boy. Looking to his right Spike thought he could make out a petrol station as broken and dilapidated as everything else. Edging forwards out of cover revealed more the most obvious was a lot of wrecked cars and lorries all heading south west up a large hill, almost none coming the other way. Still no clue as to what had happened here but it wasn't looking good, standing up and walking over to the decades old traffic jam Spike almost misses an old road sign lying flat in the dust. "I 15, North East of LA and up through Vegas" he mutters to himself trying to recall the last time he was on this road and how far north it went. Nothing looks familiar though, especially two large statues at the crest of the hill that seem to be shaking hands.

The Cars are wrong too, he may have never been a petrol head but Spike has prided himself on at least recognizing the classics. These cars have a 50s - 60s feel to them but they're not like anything he remembers the few that still have their innards look wrong too. Spike's gaze follows the line of traffic up the hill looking for anything familiar he suddenly goes still. There's movement, a man or at least something man shaped and sized. He or it is moving between the wrecks heading up the hill away from him and the girls. Spike starts breathing again at least this means there is something still alive here and it's not a T-Rex 'Thank you, Rupert for that bloody nightmare' he thinks. Looking further a field Spike can just make out what look like towns to the North and to the East a few miles off.

Spike starts circling North to come out behind the RV and hopefully get a better look at that petrol station before heading back. he's just past an small lorry or maybe a big van when he hears it, movement. Spike cocks his head and listens letting his senses guide him, it's some sort of skittering or scurrying movement ahead and to the left closing fast. He abandons stealth and readies his bat he sees it from a way off it's a bug, a really big bug, with a nasty looking sting in it's tail and a little behind that it's two friends.

As the 'freaky alien bugger' got close it tried to take him down with it's tail but Spike was faster and caught the tail with his own strike. The sound of bat meeting chitin cracked loudly in Spikes ears and the bat now sported a nasty scratch but the scorpion came off worse it's tail hanging crippled and the tip snapped off. "Pretty sure that's called a home run mate" Spike mocked the creature, "probably 'coz if you had sense you'd be running home." The bug wasn't done though it tried to use it's pincers to punish the thing that had hurt it, Spike danced back out of the way, smirking. The other two were nearly here he had to finish this one quick, with a grin he leapt forward onto the creatures back his weight briefly driving it into the ground before he drove the bat straight down on the creatures head like a spear killing it.

The next two were ready to go and Spike had to immediately jump over one of them using it as a defence against the other. "Now now don't be impatient, plenty of violence to go 'round." The one he'd leapt over was less than half the size of the others. Just as Spike had hoped it's armour was thinner too, so it only took one solid overhand blow to crush it's head.

The last scorpion didn't seem deterred "Alright then, just you and me now." He danced with this one unable to get off a strong swing as the bat was constantly fending off its pincers. Spike quickly got fed up with this stalemate and kicked out at the pincer to his left and swung at the one on the right, it recovered too quickly though and Spike had to leap away to the side. He was a fraction of a second too slow and his right calf was scratched by the beast. Scowling at the bug and his torn jeans "Ok then beastie, first blood to you. But if you think the big bad is gonna be lunch best think again." He continued moving to the side forcing the scorpion to turn on the spot. Seeing it's ungraceful and slower movements Spike couldn't hold back a predatory smile "Gotcha." He moved around the bug in a circle quicker than it could turn taking a few swings to cripple it's legs and slow it further "Yeah that's right who's bad now." finally breaking it's tail and then finishing it off.

Shaking his head Spike took a quick look for further threats and seeing none decided it was time to get back to the girls. The collapsed bridge over the I 15 was directly ahead with a quick look over the edge to judge distance Spike jumped down on to the rubble his right leg gave a twinge on landing but other than that he was fine, a look to the left revealed that someone had felt themselves profound here once as the words 'The Centre Cannot Hold' had been graffitied on the wall. Turning to the right he dropped back on to the broken road and jogged back to the cab of the RV.

Two simultaneous cries of "Spike" greet him as he climbs through the door followed by Dawn's "What did you find?"

Spike shoots her a look "Let a fella sit down first, yeah. Maybe get a cuppa in him before he tells all."

"Spiiike!" Dawn stretches his name an a frustrated whine, His answering grin tells her he knows what he's doing to her.

"Spike, you're hurt!" Tara gestures to his leg then standing to search for first aid supplies.

"S'alright Glinda just a scratch and it's already healed" he reassures her, at her uncertain look he adds "I promise." and for reasons he doesn't understand that's good enough for her and she sits back down while Spike tries to ignore the unfamiliar feelings of mattering to someone and being trusted by them. He noticed her eyes were a touch puffy and figured she'd been crying while he was gone. It was probably a good thing for her to let it out after what she'd been through, but he knew he couldn't help so just ignored it and hoped he was doing right.

"If you're sure S-Spike but w-what happened I thought there weren't any demons here?"

"Weren't a demon luv, just a really big bug." he pats his coat looking for his ciggies.

"A bug?" Tara can't help but be incredulous, Spike, Slayer of Slayers injured by an insect. The small smile is unavoidable especially when she sees Dawn looking at him as if he'd just spoken in French.

Spike finds a cigarette and looks back up only to frown at the looks he's getting. "Not just a bug, a bloody great big bug, as big as me from tip to stinger." blustering at their amusement.

"Oh poor Spikey, we'll protect you from the mean old wasps." Dawn's not as sympathetic as he'd hoped

Loosing his temper just a little "First off bit they were scorpions not wasps and second if you don't believe me I'll be happy to drag a body back here for you." He gets out his lighter, This is one bloody fag well earned.

Dawn's a little shocked that he wasn't just teasing her and telling exaggerated stories while Tara looks increasingly concerned "Sorry Spike, I d-didn't mean to belittle your injury or what you're d-doing for us." She hated that his small flash of anger could set off her stutter when she knew she was perfectly safe.

"Me neither." Dawn added quickly, upset that she'd said the wrong thing to the coolest guy she knew and desperate that he not think her too childish and loser-ish to hang out with anymore.

"Maybe you should tell us everything from the beginning." Tara suggested putting her hand on his, surprising him until he realized it was the hand that held his lighter and she was pushing it back down to the table with a look that said 'don't even think of lighting that thing in here' it was the same look Joyce had given him so he knew better than to argue with it.

With a token 'Bloody hell' he started to relate everything he could finishing with his coming back here and being doubted cruelly by his companions, he managed a very good 'woe is me' tone but gained no sympathy for it. Dawn revealed that she and Tara had managed to find a couple of radio stations playing oldies but nothing else, it did at least make it likely there were more people here than just Spike's lone wanderer. He did notice that no mention of any conversations was made but again just kept quiet.

"So what now?" Dawn innocently cut to the heart of the matter.

"We could follow the man Spike saw maybe he could tell us what happened and if not there might be some information on those statues."

"No guarantee he wont be trouble though and if he is human there's not a lot I can bloody well do about it." Spike added bitterly. Spikes fingers twitched for a cigarette before remembering. The other options are the two towns, one to the East looks to be a little closer.

"Does it matter how far it is we can drive there pretty quick right?" Dawn asked

"Can't drive Bit, we'd stand out too much. Besides not sure we'd make it past the traffic jam heading towards LA."

Dawn's eyes lit up "What about Sunnydale we could head back there!"

Spike didn't know how to burst her bubble gently so looked to Tara for help unfortunately her words weren't what he wanted to hear

"I-it could be nice to have something familiar around and the differences might be easier to make sense of there."

"Mayor Wilkins only built Sunnyhell there 'coz of the Hellmouth, no Hellmouth no town. Hell probably no Wilkins. Sorry pets but there wont be anything there and it'd be a one way trip." Spike felt like a heel as he watched the optimism fall from their faces. "Maybe I should head up the hill check out what's there, have a chat with that bloke if he's still hanging about. Then we can decide where we want to go either one of the towns or somewhere else." He cocks his head and offers his most salacious smirk "Y'know pet Vegas can't be to far, we figure out which way it is we can have our fill of buffalo wings and showgirls."

Tara gives him a disapproving look that is only slightly spoilt by the gentle smile on her lips. "I don't think you should go alone Spike."

"Been taking care of myself for a while now luv, think I'll be alright"

Tara remains firm "Not against humans, and besides are you sure we'd be safe by ourselves?"

Spike considered the risks "No people about that I could see and keeping the door closed should keep out the bugs, wouldn't leave you if I didn't think it was safe"

"I know, but we can't stay in here forever and if we can handle Sunnydale I'm sure we can deal with whatever's out there" Tara was convinced that remaining together was very important for the three of them.

"At least back in Sunnyhell we knew what the dangers were." Spike commented

"At least we'll be facing them together." countered Tara.

Spike looks at her for a moment before coming to a decision, he pulls a beat up holdall from one of the cabinets opens it and pulls out a pistol and loads it he offers it to Tara "You ever fire one of these pet?"

Tara takes the gun carefully in her good hand while gently shaking her head "No"

"Well it's pretty simple just point that end at what you want dead and squeeze the..."

"Spike" Tara interrupted "I know how to shoot, I've just never shot anything this small before."

Spike just stared at her with wide questioning eyes and a slightly open mouth.

Tara's smiles "I grew up in a rural community I've been shooting since I was a child, rifles and shotguns though not handguns."

Spike and Dawn are both floored as Tara checks the gun one handed then bracing it against her cast she unloads and reloads it like a professional. Dawn recovers first "Whoa go Tara you're like Lara Croft." Tara blushes

"Bloody hell Glinda you kept that quiet." Spikes sincere appreciation and openly assessing gaze only make her blush harder. His gaze had always been a little intense but it had never stopped on her, now it felt like he was peeling back layer after layer leaving her exposed.

Fortunately she was unknowingly saved by Dawn. "Do you have one for me too?"

"Yeah, bit. but only after me and Tara have made sure you're safe." Spike spoke forcefully, while retrieving and loading .38

"Really?" Dawn was caught off guard

So was Tara, "I don't think Buffy would approve of that Spike." her nervousness returning

"I'm bloody certain she wouldn't but Slayer ain't here so it's my call." Turning to Tara and trying to be reassuring "We'll go though the basics outside and if you see her waving it around or being dumb you can take it off 'er. But I think we can trust her to be responsible with it."

Tara understood what he was trying to do Dawn needed to be shown that she was trusted to be responsible so she'd have something to live up to. Buffy for all her trying just wanted to lock her away from all risk and it had caused problems, she just wasn't sure this was the right time or place. She began explaining the different parts of the gun how it worked and how to care for it promising they'd go over it in more detail later on.

As they moved to the door Spike put his hand on Dawn's shoulder "You keep that hidden, only pull it out as a last resort." Dawn looked like she might object Spike continued. "No point making yourself a target until we've taught you how to use it."

At his insistent look Dawn's potential teenage rebellion crumbled. " I promise Spike."

"Ok Bit let's go" They left the RV and started along the same route Spike had taken previously. Spike followed the two girls up the short rise, his senses were on alert but his mind was repeating an endless litany 'Gotta keep them safe' he just wished he knew how.

Authors Note: The fight scene with the Radscorpions gave me some trouble, it's my first fight scene so any feedback would be appreciated. Also I am actually acting out the story in game so the descriptions should all match up and any random events the game throws at me may well end up here. If anyone has anything they'd especially like to see please feel free to comment but no promises. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter and just want to warn you that my work hours will be increasing so updates will likely be rare, sorry.


End file.
